The size of portable wireless communications devices, such as telephones, continues to shrink, even as more functionality is added. As a result, the designers must increase the performance of components or device subsystems and reduce their size, while packaging these components in inconvenient locations. One such critical component is the wireless communications antenna. This antenna may be connected to a telephone transceiver, for example, or a global positioning system (GPS) receiver.
State-of-the-art wireless telephones are expected to operate in a number of different communication bands. In the US, the cellular band (AMPS), at around 850 megahertz (MHz), and the PCS (Personal Communication System) band, at around 1900 MHz, are used. Other communication bands include the PCN (Personal Communication Network) and DCS at approximately 1800 MHz, the GSM system (Groupe Speciale Mobile) at approximately 900 MHz, and the JDC (Japanese Digital Cellular) at approximately 800 and 1500 MHz. Other bands of interest are GPS signals at approximately 1575 MHz, Bluetooth at approximately 2400 MHz, and wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) at 1850 to 2200 MHz.
Wireless communications devices are known to use simple cylindrical coil or whip antennas as either the primary or secondary communication antennas. Inverted-F antennas are also popular. The resonance frequency of an antenna is responsive to its electrical length, which forms a portion of the operating frequency wavelength. The electrical length of a wireless device antenna is often at multiples of a quarter-wavelength, such as 5λ/4, 3λ/4, λ/2, or λ/4, where λ is the wavelength of the operating frequency, and the effective wavelength is responsive to the physical length of the antenna radiator and the proximate dielectric constant.
Many of the above-mentioned conventional wireless telephones use a monopole or single-radiator design with an unbalanced signal feed. This type of design is dependent upon the wireless telephone printed circuit boards groundplane and chassis to act as the counterpoise. A single-radiator design acts to reduce the overall form factor of the antenna. However, the counterpoise is susceptible to changes in the design and location of proximate circuitry, and interaction with proximate objects when in use, i.e., a nearby wall or the manner in which the telephone is held. As a result of the susceptibility of the counterpoise, the radiation patterns and communications efficiency can be detrimentally impacted.